1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust prevention and removal devices, and, more specifically, to a device for collecting and removing dust and allergens from the air and surrounding environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many household environments, a number of airborne particulates, e.g., allergens, dust and/or other airborne matter are present which can create respiratory problems for individuals residing within the home. Some such airborne particulates can accumulate on various readily viewable surfaces within the home, which can be aesthetically displeasing.
To manage, control, or otherwise influence the airborne travel or accumulation of airborne particulates, numerous known devices and procedures are utilized. As a first example, a number of different dust removal and collection devices have been developed that draw the air from the interior environments of the home or surrounding area through the device in order to filter and remove allergens, dust or other airborne particulates from the airflow passing through the device.
However, the vast majority of devices of this type have relatively complex constructions that require significant time and expense to assemble and maintain. In addition, the size and air handling capabilities of many prior art purification devices are suited for removing dust and allergens from an interior much larger than a single room or work space.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a dust prevention and removal device that has a simple and easy to use construction, and which can be utilized to purify air in individual areas or personal spaces in rooms, or other smaller areas.
Further, it is desirable to develop a relatively small, preferably portable, device which mitigates or sufficiently removes a number of airborne particulates while only occupying a relatively small surface area.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a dust prevention and removal device that is configured to substantially reduce the amount of hand dusting required to maintain a clean surrounding environment and/or surface.